Paradise of Light and Shadow
by dragonslayer437
Summary: Len is a twin, split from his sister at birth. Rin is his sister, who is trapped beneath the earth by a sixteen year old mortal with godly powers. In his search to get his sister back, he meets up with child hood friends- namely, Gakupo, Meiko, and Kaito...but what if his sister doesn't want freedom? based off Paradise of Light and Shadow


**Setting: Midieval years.**

**Characters:**

**Gakupo, samurai, 21 years old. Too mature for his own good.**  
**Kaito, wizard, 19 years old. Somewhat of a goof, optimist.**  
**Luka, pythoness of the empire, 20 years old. Is an extreme sadist.**  
**Miku, possesed by a god, ageless. Not much of a personality.**  
**Rin, sister twin, 16 years old. Pure of heart.**  
**Len, brother twin, 16 years old. Strong of heart.**  
**Meiko, swordswoman, 18 years old. Cunning and courageous, warrior-like.**

***based off paradise of light and shadow.**

-Prologue-

There is a story of a god. It's powers concealed into a mortal. Trapped on earth by the humans, in an artificial paradise. The god took over the mind and body of a sixteen year old girl, named Miku. The god then used her body to kidnap a twelve year old girl with an amazing voice, to sing, and keep the legendary dragon asleep for eternity.

"In order to keep your life, sing this requiem to the dragon everyday. It will kill us both if you don't."

The girl, out of fear, went along with the god's orders.

That little girl's name was Rin. She had a brother, and her brother's name was Len. The two siblings grew up together in a small orphanage, with three other children. Their names, were Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo. Kaito was three years older than the two twins, with Gakupo being older than Rin and Len by five years, and Meiko older by only 2 years.

But, one day, the orphanage was taken over by gaurds of the country's empire. Both Gakupo and Meiko, along with Rin, were kidnapped. Afterwards, Len and Kaito were the only two children. Len was only 12 at the time, and Kaito was 15.

Almost four years later of searching, with no sign of them anywhere, Len and Kaito devised a plan to rescue the three of them. They would infiltrate the castle.

But, that was only the beginning.

-Chapter one, past days-

"Len, come on, you've been asleep all morning..." A rather agitated Kaito mumbed, attempting to shake the younger awake.

"Five more minutes..." Len yawned, pulling the sleeping bag over his head.

"You've said that ten times already!"

The only response Kaito got was a small snore.

"Do I really have to get Meiko?"

Len flung up from his sleeping bag, scrambling out of it as quick as humanely possible.

"Okay! Im up!"

Kaito chuckled, and began to roll up the sleeping bags. "You sleep to late. We'll never get to Dhiria on time at this rate!"

"Hey, that rhymed." Len smirked in response.

"...whatever."

Dhiria is the town next to Mertlek, the town everyone is camping in now.

"Len, you missed breakfast." An 18 year old woman, with short brown hair in armor said as Kaito and Len came out of the tent. That woman is Meiko.

"I'm used to it..."Len sighed, when he noticed someone was missing. "But where's Gakupo?"

"He went into the woods right after breakfast. Hasn't come out since, not sure why...but I doubt he got lost or anything." Meiko answered.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Kaito asked, brushing a leaf from his dark blue hair.

"Not really. You know Gakupo, he'll be fine."

Len went into the woods to search for Gakupo, leaving the Meiko and Kaito to bicker among themselves. After walking blindly for about 20 minutes, he gave up, and slumped against a tree. This forest was just like the one near their old orhanage. He remembered, his sister had been taken away from him that day...but when he went to rescue the three of them along with Kaito, he was so sure she would've been in the castle as well...

_FLASHBACK_

"I'll take on Luka, you look for Gakupo." Len whispered to Kaito, handing the elder their hand-drawn map of the castle.

"Alright. Do you know what you're doing?" Kaito asked.

"...not really, now that you mention it."

Kaito sighed, and shook his head. "Whatever, you'll figure it out. Good luck." And with that, he darted off into another hallway.

"Gah-!" Gakupo shut his eyes tight as Luka, a pythoness of the country's empire, slammed his face onto the hard, checker tile floor. Unable to get back up, with his hands bound with chains behind his back, he was helpless against her sadistic nature.

"Gakupo, stand up...you're so pitiful down there." Luka laughed, her smile only growing bigger as he scowled up at her.

"You-" He was cut off as the younger woman pressed his face ever further against the tiles.

"Sh...don't speak...you'll ruin all the fun..."Luka whispered, the sadistic grin of pleasure still plastered onto her face.

This was the kind of thing that Gakupo was forced to endure everyday, for the last four years after he was kidnapped from his orphanage as a 17 year old, just a year before he would become an adult. Meiko had been taken, as well as Rin, but he hadn't seen Rin anywhere around the castle. Meiko had been taken for an entirely different reason than himself.

She was trained to be a body gaurd of Luka. If she attempted to resist, she was brutally beaten.

As Luka continued to laugh, she suddenly got the strange feeling she was being watched. But, before she could react, the cold and unforgiving edge of a blade was being held against her neck.

"Don't move." Len growled. "I won't hesitate to kill you, right here."

Luka felt her heart beat quicken for a split second, but then she remembered.

Len's eyes stared as her mouth curled into a smile.

"Meiko!"

Within a split second, Len's sword was on the floor, while he was left panting against the wall, unsure of what just happened. As the enviornment came back from a blur, the new attacker Luka had called upon came into focus.

It was a woman of average height, with short brown hair only reaching her chin, wearing silver armor with a lineart of flowers painted on it.

Len's eyes grew a fraction. He recognized her. It was Meiko.

"You attacked Luka-dono. You will perish by my sword." She stated in a monotonous voice.

"She doesn't remember me..." Len thought.

Meiko held her blade central between her deep brown eyes.

Without thinking, Len ran and picked up his sword, charging for Meiko.

Clash!

Len was now staring the tip of her sword in the face, his sword knocked from his hand now several feet away.

"Mei-chan..."Len whispered.

Meiko paused. She knew that name. That voice.

"What are you waiting for!? Finish him!" Luka shouted. She pointed at two gaurds against the wall. "Bring Gakupo back to the slave cells, now."

The gaurds nodded, and did as they were told, dragging Gakupo away.

Meiko could only stare at the blonde in front of her. This was Len. Len, the boy she grew up with. The boy she used to love like a brother.

"Kill him! Its an order!" Luka screamed.

Meiko glared at Luka, grit her teeth, and charged for her.

"Isn't there any other way!?"

"Maybe."

Meiko froze, her sword centimeters from Luka's throat, and looked up. The thing coming towards her was a blur. A scythe then took her weapon, flinging it to the other side of the room. The multi-colored twintails, the eyepatch. It was Ruuko, Luka's other bodygaurd.

Ruuko laughed. "What a joke!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Gakupo sat in the jail-like cell. His wrists bound to the wall with manacles, ankles chained as well. He sighed, and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Why is this happening..." He thought.

Suddenly, a beam of light suddenly hit his face. He opened his eyes.

"So that's where you were!" He knew that voice. The sound of a door creaking open echoed against the walls.

Gakupo looked up, his eyes wide.

Kaito smiled. "Hey! Looky what I found!" He dragged the KO'd guard up from the floor, and swung a ring of keys around his pointer finger.

"We're gonna get you outta here."

"We...?" Gakupo asked.

"Yup, Len's here too. Sorry we're late, but we spent the last four years trying to find where you guys were!"

"Where's Len?"

"He's probably fighting Luka right about now." Kaito answered.

"I highly doubt it. Luka's too important to the empire...they wouldn't allow her to fight. He's probably fighting one of her body guards then."

Kaito nodded, unlocking the chains around his wrists. "Also, do you know where Meiko is?"

"She's one of the body guards."

Kaito nearly choked on his own breath. "What!? She wouldn't protect Luka for her own life!"

Gakupo sighed. "Not willingly. They've brainwashed her. She thinks she's a noble born guardian of the castle...she doesn't remember anything."

"If that's the case, Len should be able to snap her out of it." Kaito said optimistically.

"Thats a possibility. She would have to recognize him though."

The last chain clicked open, and fell off Gakupo's wrist.

"...Im sure she will." Kaito assured himself, as he helped Gakupo up and onto his feet.

"Anyway, we should go help out. Len can't take em' all on by himself."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Len smiled silently to himself. That day had ended with Meiko snapping out of her trance and joining them on the quest to find his sister...that quest started 2 years ago, after they rescued Gakupo and them from the castle. Even after scavanging through every room, they never found Rin. It was a major disappointment, but it only further motivated Len to find her.

"Len? What are you doing out here?"

Len looked up to see Gakupo standing right in front of him.

"Well...I guess I could be asking you the same thing." He answered.

Gakupo smirked, and looked out towards the more west portion of the forest. "Just exploring, for the most part. We should be getting back to camp though."

Len shrugged. "Alright, let's go."

**HAI GUYS :D**

**It might interest you to know that a 13 year old wrote this. Really. Im 13. You guys are gonna deal with that :P Heheh.**

**ANNNYWAYYY, next chapter will be up sometime net week :) Now, go review in the little review box down there vv **


End file.
